Life After La Push
by 17books17fav
Summary: Sequel to Leah's Lies and Sam's Ties when Leah leaves La Push she got more than she bargained for
1. Prologue

**Life After La Push**

 **Review**

 **Prologue**

Leah had left La Push a month ago to the Makah reservation in an attempt to find a way to free herself that is the losses from La Push what she finds there is a whole other story why did she even go in the first place Oh that's right her life was made hell. While she's there she deeply misses her mother and father who are looking for her relentlessly Leah has some serious commitment issues I mean who could blame she was on a rocket ship that practically fell of the edge of the universe and no one was there for her then. And why does fate insist on being such a bitch Leah always thinks but she just doesn't see all of the secrets swirling around her known as the key to life. Maybe if she wasn't so niave as a teenager she could have spared herself heartbreak but then she would not have Catherine Rowan Clearwater and she thinks Sam is off her cases yeah right.

 **Super short but that's what prologues are a recap if it's a sequel**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 1 will be out soon I am just really busy and only have time at night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After La Push**  
 **Please Review and I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart for this being so late I went out of town and then my laptop broke and mac's are hard to get fixed.**  
 **Chapter 1: Hide and Seek Cover from Sam**

Embry's P.O.V.

Everything in my life was going smoothly for I didn't have pack voices in my head besides Leah, I live on the Makah's rez now, and I have an imprint her name is Catherine Rowan Clearwater. Her mother and one of my bestfriends has made it more than clear her father Samuel Uley won't know her or us.

"Hey Call you get your ass over here right now and change her diaper it's your turn anyway" Leah hollered. Well almost perfect.

"I'm coming you don't have to shout" I said a little loud. While I was changing Cat she peed on her outfit. "Uh Lee could you go get another outfit" I begged.

"Whatever" and then brought out a pale pink romper to go over the white under thingy that babies were Leah told me about the name but I forgot.

"Thanks" I said and dressed Catherine and was about to pick her up.

"No no no fall is almost over and we are going to the park you go get the stroller" she ordered me. I obliged.

Leah's P.O.V.

I scooped my daughter and thought hmm she is really lucky she won't need help dating and soon my parents will see her it has been eight months and I am having over Jake's pack today and that makes me very happy because I get to see my baby brother Seth even though he claims he can take care of himself being seventeen I think otherwise. Cat is developing extra fast Carlisle says she will be about my height at like fifteen.

"Got it" Embry exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts and pulling me back into reality.

"I mean I guess you could come" I said jokingly. "Hey, hey kidding." I proceed to strap her in.

"Leggo"

At The Park

"You smell that" I asked Embry.

"Yeah smells like gggrrrrrrrrr"

"I thought the search was called off" I accused.

"That's what Jake said don't shoot the messenger" he claimed and put his hands in the air "honest".

"Cat come here" I called as she stood and circled watching the leaves dance in the wind giggling she ran towards us awe fuck the wind if his scent could fly so could ours. I picked up the blanket that we were sitting on and grabbed Cat strapped her in and protectively threw a blanket over her to cover her scent.

"Embry" I yelled as my voice echoed through out the park. Five head swiveled in my direction inhumanly actually faster than supernaturally possible and we hid in the branches even with the stroller too bad they went in the wrong direction I kinda missed Paul and his dickface jokes and Jared slapping him I didn't really miss Sam Collin or Brady. We went straight home and called Seth.

"Hey Lee what' s up I am on the road right now"

"Where ever you are stay there or actually go home the search party is still on and they are here so make sure they stay back." I had to make one more call...

"Leah?"

"Yeah Hi Em"

"Oh Lee where are you is something wrong are you in trouble do you need something I can be right there"

"Woah slow down I'm fine I was thinking about dropping by later I am in the area"

"Oh that's great we could double date with Embry and" she rambled.

"No way me and Embry are so not dating I was just gonna stop bye he would be by his mother's home" I cut in.

"I just thought"

"I know Em but dating and me don't mix well it's a recipe for disaster"

 **Dun Dun Dun what in the name of Twilight will happen at the home of Samuel and Emily's home read the next chapter to find out.**

 **Please Review**


	3. Note

Unfortunately I will not be continuing Life After LaPush for reasons of my own and this account keeps glitching and soon I will finish My Daughter and move to a new account. I won't take down this account and more info will be posted soon apologize for not posting sooner.


End file.
